gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Lady usagi
Über mich Über mich gibt es nicht viel zu sagen! Ich bin 25 Jahre alt und eindeutig verrückt *smile* Ich liebe Animes, Mangas und vor allem Disneyfilme, ich kann nichts dafür aber ohne meine Disneyprinzessinen kann ich nicht leben. *♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Arielle♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ * ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Belle♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ L-Charaktere bei Glee Blackbird24.jpg|Blaine Anderson 52.png|Mercedes Jones 4-2.png|Santana Lopez |Kurt Hummel Brittany-glee-19608652-500-280.png|Brittany S.Pierce LoLLLL.jpeg|Noah Puckerman alias Badman|link=Noah Puckerman Glee Sue Grinch.jpg|Sue Sylvester Glee-coach-beiste-dot-jones-charice-chord-overstreet.jpg|Shannon Beiste L-Paare PromQueen.png|Klaine Mike wedding.jpg|Tike Kuss34.jpg|Samcedes 300px-PizesProm.jpg|Pizes L-Lied in jeder Folge pro Staffel ♥ = L-Folge Staffel 1 CantFightThisFeeling.png|Overtüre:Can´t Fight this Feeling SayALittlePrayer.jpg|Jenseits von Gut und Sue:I say a little Prayer Bust Your Windows.png|Acafellas:Bust your Windows TakingChances.png|♥Kinder der Lüge:Taking Chances SomebodyToLove.png|April, April: Sombody to Love (Queen) 1x05girls.jpg|Angeregte Organismen:Halo/Walking on Sunshine KeepHoldingOn.png|Spielverderberspiele:Keep Holding On SweetCaroline.png|Remix:Sweet Caroline DefyingGravity.png|♥Furcht und Tadel:Defying Gravity LeanOnMe.png|Balladen:Lean on me Haarspaltereien.png|Haarspalterein:True Colors Smile(Charlie Chaplin).png|♥Wer ist im Bilde?:Smile (Charlie Chaplin) You Cant always get what you want.jpg|♥Alles steht auf dem Spiel:You Cant always get what you want Gives You Hell.jpg|Hallo Hölle:Gives You Hell Bild02.jpg|The Power of Madonna:What It Feels Like For a Girl Beautiful.jpg|Liebe ist ein weiter Weg:Beautiful Rachel35.jpg|♥Schlechter Ruf:Total Eclipse of the Heart Jessesgirl.png|♥Guter Ruf:Jessie´s Girl Dream a Little Dream.jpg|Der Traum macht die Musik:Dream a Little Dream Beth.png|♥Viel Theater:Beth Glee Good Vibrations.jpg|Im Takt der Angst:Good Vibrations Glee - to sir.jpg|♥Triumpf oder Trauer?:To Sir, With Love Staffel 2 Empire state of mind.png|Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten:Empire state of mind 697px-Lea michele (L.jpg|Britney/Brittany:...Baby One More Time Kurtt5.jpg|♥Das neue Toastament:I Want to Hold Your Hand Lucky.jpg|♥Duette:Lucky Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me.jpg|The Rocky Horror Glee Show:Touch-a, Touch-a.. Tn-500 screen shot 2010-10-20 at 1.00.39 pm.jpg|Ungeküsst:Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind ForgetYou.png|Ersatzspieler:Forget You Just the way you are.png|Amor muss verrückt sein:Just the Way You Are 300px-Rachel & Kurt - Don't Cry for me Argentina.jpg|♥Neue Welten:Don't Cry For Me Argentina Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg|Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat:Baby, It's Cold Outside Glee211 0229.jpg|♥Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle:Need You Now FBG.jpg|Liebeslied zum Leid:Fat Bottomed Girls Take Me or Leave Me34.jpg|Das Comeback der Teufelin:Take Me or Leave Me Rachel02.png|♥Dicht ist Pflicht:Don't You Want Me 300px-Afternoon Delight Glee.jpg|Sexy:Afternoon Delight Onlychild.jpg|♥Unsere eigenen Songs:Only Child MercedesNoway.jpg|Nacht der Vernachlässigten:Ain't No Way Normal 2x18 1048.jpg|Born This Way:Somewhere Only We Know Shot0143.png|Das jüngste Gerücht:Don't Stop Jarofhearts rachel.png|♥Rivalen der Krone:Jar of Hearts 0221Group03.jpg|Totenfeier:Pure Imagination Light up the world.png|New York!:Light up the world Staffel 3 WickedWitch.jpg|Das Purple-Piano Project:Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead Kurt879.png|Einhornpower:I'm the Greatest Star Fix You7.jpg|♥Das Maria-Duell:Fix You Blaine878.jpg|Irisch was los:Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) America.png|♥Love Side Story:America ND3.jpg|Böse Klatsche:I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True Jolene2.jpg|I kissed a girl and I liked it:Jolene SoloCup.jpg|♥Die Zeit deines Lebens:Red Solo Cup Samcedes23.jpg|Galaktische Weihnachten:All I Want For Christmas Is You Summer Nights7.jpg|♥Will will:Summer Nights Human Nature.jpg|Was würde Michael Jackson tun?:Human Nature MercedesSoloSpanisch.jpg|The Spanish Teacher:Don't Wanna Lose You L.O.V.EGlee.png|Heart:L-O-V-E Stronger4.jpg|♥On My Way:What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) Fighter5.jpg|Big Brother:Fighter HDIYL8.png|Saturday Night Glee-ver:How Deep Is Your Love I Have Nothing.png|♥Dance With Somebody:I Have Nothing DANCE WITH SOMEBODY Blaine.jpg|♥Dance With Somebody:It's Not Right But It's Okay NTBND.png|Choke:Not the Boy Next Door BGDC1.png|Prom-asaurus:Big Girls Don't Cry Mean2.JPG|Props:Mean Tongue Tied3.jpg|Nationals:Tongue Tied Glory.jpg|Goodbye:Glory Days Ich liebe nicht nur Glee sondern auch viele andere Serien dazu gehören L-Serien ♥♥NCIS L.A. ♥♥Queer as Folk ♥Charmed ♥O.C. California ♥Numb3rs ♥One Tree Hill Buffy Gilmore Girls Animes ♥♥♥♥♥Sailor Moon ♥♥♥♥Rock 'n' Roll Kids ♥♥♥♥Lady Oscar ♥♥♥♥Georgie ♥♥♥♥One Piece ♥♥♥Mila Superstar ♥♥♥Dragonball Z ♥♥♥Kickers ♥♥Jeanne D'Arc (Jeanne die Kamekazediebin) ♥♥Wedding Peach ♥♥Hikari ♥♥Detektiv Conan ♥♥Robin Hood ♥♥Digimon (Staffel 1+2) ♥♥Ouran High School Host Club ♥♥Die tollen Superstars (Captain Tsubasa 2006 / ♥♥Matsuyama, Misugi, Misaki♥♥) ♥♥kleine Prinzessin Sara ♥Ein Supertrio Cat´s Eye ♥Dears uvvm.